Wireless local area networks are becoming more commonplace as the use of portable computers, such as “laptop,” “notebook,” and “pen” computers become increasingly common in office environments and other locations. In most conventional wireless local area networks, a number of access point base stations form a cellular network for communicating with wireless mobile stations or other mobile devices. Each access point base station is typically connected to a network server, such as part of an ethernet or other network infrastructure. Any messages transmitted as wireless communication signals are first transmitted to an access point base station instead of transmitted along wireless stations. This type of centralized wireless communication using cells provides control over communications along existing wireless mobile devices. Typically, the wireless communication signals are a spread spectrum communications signal, for example, a direct sequence spread spectrum signal, or a frequency hopping spread spectrum signal.
Although wireless local area networks are becoming more commonplace in offices and similar environments, most wireless local area networks do not provide the capability of determining the location of a wireless mobile device operating in the wireless LAN environment. Although some wireless LAN systems provide for signal strength analysis of spread spectrum signals to determine location, none of them provide an accurate means of determining the location of a mobile device operative within the wireless infrastructure defined by access point base stations.